The Waterdrop Alchemist
by Zira Shion
Summary: Zira Shion is the only female State alchemist. She is also stuck under Roy Mustangs command until he says so! Well, this sucks, and she's getting involved with Ed and Al too! No pairings yet, but EdXOC is possible. T for language. I suck at summaries.
1. A new City!

Zira- Yay! New fic!

Ed- I hate you.

Zira- I love you too, anyway, I have Ed here, and he's not very happy about it.

Ed- Nope! (growls)

Zira- hehe! Well, do I really need to do this?

Ed- Just do it, so you can leave me alone.

* * *

Zira- Tch, fine. I don't own FMA, or anything else that makes its way in here. I do however own Zira and Tena.

Chapter 1 – A new City

I staked down the hallways of Central Command, clutching a piece of paper in my hand. Some soldiers saluted to me as I passed by, but I didn't acknowledge them. Some of them however, knew me slightly better, and they quickly got out of my way. I barely noticed any of this, that's how ticked off I was, and I'm pretty sure that it was showing on my face. Eventually I arrived at his office door, and as I was coming up to it, I gave Hawkeye a quick nod. She sort of sighed, as if she knew that this would happen, and actually, she probably did.

"He's in Zira, but please don't destroy the office again. That didn't go over very well with our superiors."

I kept walking, the cause of my anger, that simple piece of paper, still in my hand. "No promises Hawkeye." I said, and turned to her. "Yes I know, don't kill him. Can I at lease wound him a little?" She nodded at me and I smiled a little bit, despite my searing anger. Then it was gone, and I proceeded to shove the door open, satisfied at the noise it made.

"MUSTANG YOU DAMN MORON!" I screamed as I walked up to the man in question. He simply looked over at me from his desk, a desk that I might add, that had about 15 years plus worth of paper work on it.

"Now Zira, do you really need to yell?" He asked, and my anger went through the roof at the sight of that indifferent face.

"Don't give me that you idiot, now what the heck is this about?" I shoved the paper in his face, and Mustang just glanced at it and smiled.

"What does it look like? Its transfer order of course. You'll be moving to East City with us in a few days time" I slammed my hands on his desk, spilling ink on some paper work, and continued yelling.

"I know what it is, what I want to know is WHY! Why the hell are you keeping me tied up near you! I would like to get some serious work done you know!"

This was the fourth time, and I was sick to death of it. Right after I became a state alchemist, Mustang put me under his command and never let me go traveling for anything. He seemed to think that because I didn't leave seconds after I got my license, that it was okay for him to keep me here. Well, unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

"I don't see why you mind so much Shion, its normal for military personnel to be moved around periodically. And any way, you'd never manage yourself out there, its much to dangerous for a girl like you." While he was speaking I had gotten more and more annoyed, he called me by my last name, he insulted my abilities, and he called me a girl! Well, I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched him in the face, hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" he yelled at me, while holding his cheek, and fumbling for his ignition gloves. I ignored that, grabbed the back of his shirt, and threw him over the desk, and into the nearby wall. He manged to cough out some swear words, but he was stunned, and his gloves were on the floor. That gave me a good 25 seconds to trash the room, and boy did I. The paper work ended up on the floor, chairs got turned over, pictures thrown down, desks and draws emptied out, and when I was done, Mustang looked like he was ready to kill me. I just smiled, waved, and ran like hell to get out of there.

As I was running I heard Mustang yelling, and I saw Breda, Falman, Havoc, and Fuery coming in. I waved to them and laughed as I saw their reactions to the mess that I had made. Once I was out of the command center, I slowed down, and headed back to my hotel. If I was transferring, I needed to pack my stuff up, because Mustang had lied. The train ticket that was attached to the papers was for tomorrow, not a few days time.

Tomorrow was gonna be crazy...

Next day

I hate mornings, I like to go to sleep late, and wake up late, I am also very hard to wake up. As a result, I am hardly ever on time to anything, heck, I was really close to failing the exam because I came as the doors were closing.

And this morning was the same, the alarm clock went off, and all it did was make me burrow deeper into my blankets. When it got too annoying, I slammed on the sleep button, and gave the time a quick glance. It read 8:45, the train left at 9 sharp, and it was a good 10 minutes away from here. I just stared at the small clock, and when it finally sunk in I jumped out of bed, already reaching for my clothes.

Black jeans, a black camisole, and my hooded jacket that came down at the knees. I gave my short black hair a brushing and fastened my state pocket watch around my neck. Then I grabbed my knapsack and suitcase, ran out the door, and headed for the station.

My legs were screaming at me to stop, and my lungs were burning up from running like this first thing in the morning. The fact that I had skipped breakfast to save time wasn't helping at all, but at least I could eat on the train to East City. But I had to actually get to the train first.

When the station came into sight, I could see Havoc and Fuery boarding, then the train whistle blew, and the doors were closed. I let out a yell and pushed myself even harder, and when I was about 50 feet away, the train started too move. Just when it was at the end of the platform, I jumped onto the back, tossed open the door and walked into the car, trying to catch my breath.

All it contained was 15 or so people from the military, all in uniform, so seeing my outfit, one of the guards walked up to me. I just pointed to the watch around my neck and started looking for my demented group. I found them, sitting in a middle booth, but only five seats were taken, and it was Mustang that was missing. That was weird, I thought that he had actually missed the train, but then I saw him sitting with some higher up looking people. He apparently had been sucked into a conversation, and was not enjoying himself very much judging by the look on his face. I smirked, serves him right for transferring me again.

Breda spotted me and waved, so I came over and took the window seat next to Havoc. After giving some hugs out, I proceeded to hit Havoc and Fuery over the head with one of my books.

"Ow! Zira, what was that for!" Havoc looked at me, rubbing the bump on his head. Fuery just stayed quite and looked at me questionably.

"That's for not waiting for me!" I said " I saw you guys getting on, you could have waited two more minutes."

Havoc mumbled something about me "still getting on the train so why the big deal" and I just smiled.

"Do you want this book to hurt you even more?" He shut up at that. "the reason I'm annoyed, is because no one waited, I had to run all the way here, I have a stitch in my side, and I skipped breakfast. So unless someone wants their nose broken, I suggest that you guys find me some food." I also swiped Havoc's cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it under my foot. "Not today Havoc."

"You are evil, you know that?"

"I know. Ah! Thanks Fuery!" Fuery had gotten me a sandwich, which I happily took, and I procured a water bottle for myself. After I had eaten, I pointed over towards Mustang "Whats up with that, I knew he was a kiss up, but he looks surprisingly pissed about this."

Falman glanced over at them "They apparently wanted to talk about something with him. I put my money on them trying to get the Colonel to like them."

Havoc took a look too "Lets make this a real bet. Everyone gives 10 bucks* and winner gets it all. I think its one of those demented tactics talk things that go nowhere at all."

"It might just be a friendly 'stay out of my territory' kind of talk." that was Fuery, we all looked a Breda and Hawkeye for their bets. Breda spoke up first and he had a pretty good one.

"It's gotta be about his transfer or something like that." Then Hawkeye looked up, and once she saw that we were all in this, she tossed in her 10 dollars and spoke.

"Most likely its something that will end up annoying the Colonel." dang she had a good chance of winning when you put it like that. Then it was my turn, and I'm pretty sure that I had it right.

"I bet that its something about his subordinates, you guys, or about me." I put my money in the pile, and counted it up. 60 dollars, that would be really nice to win, and the others thought so too, I'm sure of it. I wondered when we would get the bet results, I hoped that it was before we got to the City, because I didn't really trust anyone to hold onto the money.

We amused ourselves with small talk since we had nothing else to do. Honestly I was bored to death, and after 5 minutes of no real conversion I pulled out my basic alchemy book, and settled back for a relaxing re-read. However, having read the book over five times, I was bored again after 10 minutes. The train ride was roughly 3 hours or so, and it hadn't even been an hour yet. This was bound to go wrong in so many ways.

Looking up from my book, I could see that everyone else was equally, if not more so, bored. Yeah, we all needed amusement in the worst possible way. So, what to do to kill time? When you're the Water drop alchemist like I am, you get some chalk out. I started drawing a transmutation circle on the floor, and Fuery started to look nervous.

I couldn't say that I blamed him, I used alchemy for a lot of things in Central. Most of them were directed towards the Colonel, but somehow someone else always manged the get involved. The old office still has ink stains on it from the ink transmutations. I looked over at Fuery, "Nothing major this time, I promise." and continued to draw.

I sat back up and checked it over, then I turned to Breda. "Name something." He jumped and looked at the circle.

"Um, an ink jug." Well that would be easy, but hey, anythings better than being bored. I placed my hand on the circle, and there was a flash of blue light. Now, there was wooden ink jar laying there. I tossed it to Breda, and settled back with my book again. After 10 minutes or so, I was fast asleep, and my last thought was, 'I better win that bet'.

3 hours later- East City Station.

I woke up to Havoc and Hawkeye shaking me, I pried my eyes open and looked around. We had stopped moving, so I guess we were there. I got up, yawned, and made sure I had all of my stuff with me. The only people left in the train car were Mustang, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Fuery. The rest of them had gone on ahead. When we got off the train, Breda had gotten us a couple of cars, so we went straight to the command center.

It was smaller than Central, but we had a pretty big office. Mustang had his desk, and the rest of us had our smaller desks in the same room. I immediately claimed mine and started to put my stuff onto it. Not much really went onto it though, I traveled light, and I liked to carry a good portion of my stuff around. As I was assembling my desk, it occurred to me that I had nowhere to stay. I didn't have a house, I hated the dorms, and I didn't like to pay for long term hotel stay. In Central I had been staying at a hotel, and that was because I really couldn't find anywhere else.

I located the Colonel and yelled over to him "Damn you Mustang!" This was all his fault, he could have warned me, so I could find someplace to stay.

"I'm guessing it's the usual problem Zira?" Hawkeye asked and I nodded, she looked over some papers and handed one too me. "We took the liberty of finding you an apartment this time." I looked at the document, it basically told me the rent, how big it was, and the address.

"Thanks Hawkeye!" She nodded and went back to her work, while I finished up my desk. I glanced around the room, and found a window with a large ledge. I hopped up onto it and opened the window. A nice cool breeze came in, effectively scattering some papers.

I looked out at the City, already planning some "interesting" things that could be done here. The plus side to this move was that we weren't going to be right under the Fuhrer. Here in East City I could do a lot with alchemy, and almost never have to worry about seeing the Fuhrer. I guess this move wasn't that bad, but I'd never admit it to Mustang.

Chapter End!

*I don't know how much that would be in sens, so we'll stick to dollars for now

Zira- Well? What do you people think!

Ed- Where do I come in?

Zira- later on, maybe a chapter or two.

Ed- fine.

Zira- Ed and I have made peace, sort of!

Ed- grrrrrr

Zira- oh shut up. Anyway, go press that pretty button down there. Do it and you get an Ed plushie!

Ed- please review, then maybe Zira'll shut up for once.

Zira- All flames will be use to cook my dinner! So don't even bother!

Edit! 

I cleaned it up some more, but if this is your first time reading, don't worry about it!


	2. Just a day

Zira- Yay! A new chapter! And I got a review! Thanks a bunch canyonlakeforever for being the first! Also thank you people that I'm too lazy to type out! You guys are the best!

Ed- Why so excited over so little?

Zira- Cuz!

Ed- (sigh)

* * *

Zira- so onwards! I don't own anything except Zira!

Chapter two – WTH!

* * *

I woke to the sound of birds. Well, I thought as I got ready for the day, that isn't very exiting.

I hadn't gone to bed before 12 once since we came to East City, we were too busy setting things out and arranging things and people. The people who were here before hand had to get used to us. which would probably never happen. Mustang had to learn the ways of the City, and I was stuck with almost every job. Everyone had an assignment to make it easier, and I just sort of helped out with everything, this is a lot more stressful than you would think.

Once I got to the kitchen, I stock some bread in the toaster and got myself some water. As I was eating the phone rang. Mumbling some swear words I picked it up.

"Zira Shion here." It was Hawkeye, that was weird, she never called me in the morning. I can be pretty nasty in the morning, like when that recruit rubbed me the wrong way. He was stuck in that wall for over four hours. I smiled to myself, not even a week and I was already causing trouble.

"Zira, I think that we'll be doing some rounds today." Hawkeye said, and I groaned, rounds basically meant that we had to go say hello and acknowledge the important people in the city. I sucked at it, and usually ended up in an argument.

"Any idea how many?" I asked, the less the better I thought, and crossed my fingers.

"Just one, a state alchemist by the name of Shou Tucker. The Colonel already did most of them, He said that you would mess them up for him." I laughed at that, so he figured that keeping me away would help his reputation. For now it would, but in the long run it was a really bad move.

After finishing breakfast I walked to Headquarters and once I was there, started looking for my coffee. After drinking a cup and a half I felt ready enough to deal with people, so I headed to the office. When I walked in I was greeted by mass chaos, Hawkeye was threatening the Colonel, Falman was trying to work but kept getting distracted by Havoc and Breda, who were doing something stupid again, and Fuery was trying to hide in a corner. The guy was a good solider and a great tech, but he couldn't handle these idiots in the morning, and neither could I.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" I snapped and there was silence in no time at all. I went over to my desk, finished my coffee, and looked at them. "Now what the hell is going on this morning!" instead of answering everyone got back to work, and I started working on my alchemy project. Two hours later I had only made a little progress, and it was time to go see this Tucker guy. It was Me, Mustang, and Hawkeye going. Everyone else had orders to not destroy the building.

The lieutenant drove, Mustang was in the passengers seat, and I was stuck in the back. I leaned forward and looked over at the file Mustang had. Apparently this guy was the 'Sewing life alchemist', and had made a chimera that could talk two years ago. I grimaced, biological transmutation wasn't a favorite of mine, and chimeras were creepy.

We stopped in front of a huge house, which I assumed was Tuckers and when we got out the Colonel pulled me to the side. "Watch your language Zira, he has a four year old daughter." I nodded, but that sounded kinda strange.

"Doesn't this guy have a wife?" he shook his head and I sighed, a divorce says a lot about you as a person. I hadn't even met this guy and I already didn't like him! We rang the bell and a little girl opened the door. She was actually kinda cute, and when she called into the house a man came out too. So this was Tucker, he didn't look that bad, but I still didn't trust him a bit.

"Ah, you must the Colonel Mustang." He said and they shook hands. He looked at me, probably thinking why a 16 year old girl was here too. I put out my hand and pointed to my watch.

"Zira Shion, the Waterdrop alchemist. Nice to meet you." We shook, and I wiped my hand on my pants afterwords. The little girl walked up to me and I crouched down to her level.

"I'm Nina! Zira is big sister!"She said pointing at herself and then at me, I smiled at that, I wasn't the best with kids, but she seemed sweet.

"Come on Zira." That was the Colonel, he and Tucker were motioning for me to follow them. I got up and did, and started listening to the conversation they were having.

"There's not really much to my research sir, lots of mistakes happen in this kind of thing." Tucker said, and in my mind I grimaced. He led us to a door and led us inside,before I went in I could hear all the different animals screaming. I backed away, feeling slightly sick.

"If you don't mind sirs, I'll pass on this." I said and Mustang looked surprised. With other people I always wanted to learn about what they were doing. But he nodded, and going by his body language, he wasn't very thrilled about going in there either.

I turned around and found Nina looking up at me and smiling. "Wanna play big sister?" she asked and I nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me outside, where I big dog was tied up. She undid the latch and started to pet him. "This's Alexander!" Alexander chose to greet me by licking my face.

"Agh!" I started to rub the doggy spit off me, but I just ended up laughing. Nina thought that it was hilarious, and I could have sworn that Alexander was smiling too. We played around for about an hour and then Mustang came out, shook hands with Tucker again and started to leave. I got up and ran over to Tucker before he went in.

"Mr. Tucker, is it okay if I come by to visit Nina every now and then?" He said okay and I headed back to he car. As we were leaving I waved to Nina and Alexander, and then we were out if sight. Mustang was looking at me like I was crazy. "I'll be honest, I don't trust Tucker and I'm worried about Nina." Riza glanced at me from the mirror and looked like she might say something, but then we got to HQ and found that a small fire had erupted.

I got out and looked at the carnage around us. 90% of the people around us were drunk, and people were fighting each other with marshmallows and pies. There were also many people passed out on the lawn.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" that was me and Mustang, I looked around some more and found a spare pie on the ground. I picked it up and pretended to look it over. Then, I chucked it into Mustangs face. I ran out to join in the chaos, and as I was running I slipped on a pie and landed on Fuery. After de-pieing ourselves I looked him over. Still sober, Fuery looked pretty nervous and twitchy.

"Fuery," He jumped, afraid that I was going to start yelling. "who started this and how?"

"It was Havoc and Breda, they were serving pie in the cafeteria, and a new recruit had marshmallows, so it went from there. Then everyone got out the hidden alcohol and started drinking." I nodded as he talked, yep it sounded like them alright. I just didn't think that they'd start doing it so early on.

I was aware of Hawkeye and Mustang getting everyone under control, so I went inside to extinguish the fire. I clapped my hands and water from the air condensed and landed on the fire, putting it out. It seemed all I got to be around here was a fire extinguisher. I looked to room over, it wasn't anything a new wall and some paint couldn't fix. Good thing it wasn't our room, or I would have been really pissed. Even so, this was coming out of Havoc and Breda's paycheck.

I poked my head out of the missing wall section and found that everything had calmed down. I sighed, I had wanted to throw another pie at Mustang! "Back to work everyone! And can I get a contractor for this wall!" Everyone groaned and headed in, I saw Havoc in there too. I patted him on the back and smiled. "Nice job, doing all this a few hours." He smirked and continued in.

I started back to the office, and I put my hands in my pockets. Feeling something in there I took my hand out and discovered the 60 dollars from the bet on the train ride here. I ran over to Falman and showed him the 60.

"huh? Zira, what's that from?"

"Remember that bet? We never did settle that. Why don't you go get everyone?" He nodded and ran off. Falman apparently works fast, because when I got there, he had rounded up everyone. Even Mustang and Hawkeye.

"So whats this bet about Zira?" Mustang asked and I told him, he just looked at us like we were idiots.

"Just tell us why those guys were talking to you." I said and waved the money in his face. "we got 60 riding on this." He just sighed.

"They were trying to get me to tell them why I had Zira kept nearby." I cheered. But he kept talking " that and it was one of those stay out of my business things."

"That falls under me and Fuerys bet, so I guess we'll split it! Okay with you Fuery?"

"Sure!" He seemed pretty happy, understandable though. Last couple bets hes had a some bad luck. I tossed him 30 and put the other half back in my pocket. I got back to my desk and continued with my project. I was trying to figure out the tattoos I wanted on my palms. I had water alchemy circles on the back of my hands, but I wanted to have more ability. So far I had one for some basic materials drawn out, and I was working on a metal circle. At the rate I'm going I'll probably have to settle for basic metals.

After a couple of hours with that it was almost time to go, so I figured why not play a harmless prank. I quickly drew a transmutation circle on a sticky note and placed it on an ink jar. It would heat up the ink, causing it to expand and end up on anyone nearby. Actually all HQs had wide mouth jugs now because the first time I did this, the glass went everywhere.

Once I activated the circle there would be about 5 seconds before inky doom descended upon us. So the moment I activated it I went under the table and listed for for the 'pop' and the 'splash' that would mean that it was safe to come out.

'POP!' 'SPLASH!' "ZIRA! What the HELL did you do!" Mustang screamed and I popped out from under the desk. He had ink all over him and some paperwork had gotten ruined too.

"Yo! Actually, pretty good look for you there Mustang. It hides your face!" The guys started laughing while Hawkeye just sighed. I took the fact that Mustang was putting his gloves on as my cue to leave for the day. So in 4 seconds I had my stuff packed and was running out the door, laughing, and scaring the recruits.

I jogged the rest of the way back to my apartment and let myself in with the key. I hadn't had dinner yet so I searched my cupboards. I managed to find a can of soup and was able to make and eat it without messing up.

After showering and putting on pajamas I plopped down on my bed and took a look out of my window. Nothing much was going on, since the weather had been damp today. Heaven by my standards, but not for most other people.

Before I fell asleep a few things ran through my mind. 'What am I going to do with 30 dollars?', 'What am I going to get tattooed on my palms?' and 'Whats gonna happen while we're here?'.

Zira- :D I be happy! 

Ed- Why?

Zira- because I finished another chapter!

Ed- okay then.

Zira- Beach tomorrow, and I still gotta pack.

Ed- ditto.

Zira- also Happy fathers day to all fathers out there! So, go give you're dad a hug or something!

Ed- …...

Zira- you don't have to.

Ed- I still wouldn't if I had to.

Zira- Please review! Flame me and I'll have my dinner for tonight!

* * *

Edit!

Some editing, I hope it makes the story a little better ^^


	3. Ed and Al?

**Zira- We're back!**

**Ed- yay...**

**Zira- Can't you be happier Ed? You show up this chapter, I promise.**

**Ed- That makes me feel worse. I don't trust you at all.**

**Zira- T.T (sniffle)**

**Ed- uh, I mean, you know...um...**

**Zira- You care! (glomp)**

**Ed- X.X**

**Zira- Anyway, thank you to all people who fav or watch this. It makes me feel special! I love you all!**

**Chapter 3! - Ed and Al**

"Soooooo bored, sooooo tired, sooooooo in pain." I groaned from my desk. It had been a few months since we arrived and things had settled into a very boring routine. I also seemed to have developed minor insomnia over the last few weeks. Everyone said that it was all the coffee that I was having. So Havoc had took it upon himself to only let me have one cup a day.

The first time he did that I had almost killed him and some of the new recruits. All of them ended up in one form of therapy or another, and Havoc learned how dangerous carpeting is. A week ago I had gotten my new alchemy tattoos and they were still really sore and painful. I don't know why I waited so long to get them, but I was glad that I did. I had gotten circles that gave me better control over water and anything with water in it. And ink was included in that list.

Needless to say, Mustang wasn't happy with the increase in ink bombs. There was a plus side though. I had earned the nickname Inky from Breda and now everyone was calling me that, even Riza and Mustang used it every now and then.

Actually Mustang wasn't in here right now. He was off doing something or another, while we were here getting the passenger list from a train. An extremist group had hijacked a train, and it was probably the one with general Hakuro and his family on it. Damn superiors always think that nothings gonna happen, he knew that this was a possibility!

The door opened and Hawkeye and the Colonel walked in "Shall I read you the Manifesto sir?"

"Pass, I'm sure it has some wonderful words for the military."

"How did you know?" Hawkeye said looking at the annoying document.

"They want their leader, who we have in jail, for all the hostages on the train." I groaned, this could get messy fast if not handled right.

"Looks like over time today." I brightened up, overtime meant I could beg Havoc for a cup of coffee. I looked his way and he already knew what I was going to say.

"ONE cup Zira." he said and I sped off to find my wonderful coffee.

"Man, I'm gonna miss my date tonight." Mustang was complaining as I walked in

"How about an overtime date with us sometime sir, complete with horrible tea and coffee." Breda said as he flipped through today's newspaper. A totally pointless thing to do, since nothing had happened recently. None of us had caused an incident in over a week, so I made a mental note to fix that later today.

Fuery handed Mustang a long list "Here's the passenger list sir." As he glanced it over he smiled

"Looks like we can go home on time today, The Fullmetal Alchemist is on board." I rolled over in my magical swivel chair.

"You mean the alchemist younger than me?" I asked, I had never really met Fullmetal. I'd seen him from a distance since Mustang was his commander or something. I had never met his brother Alphonse though, I liked to make myself scarce when they came. No one needs three alchemists ready to kill each other.

"Looks like you'll be meeting them tomorrow Zira." Mustang said waking me from my thoughts. I had already downed my coffee, so I threw the cup at his head. He dodged at the last second, causing the cup to shatter upon hitting the wall. "You're cleaning that up Zira."

I gathered the pieces together with my hands and tossed the shards in a nearby trashcan. Don't ask me why I threw it at him, it just seemed fun at the time.

Next day : Early

When I got to HQ everyone was getting ready to leave. Plenty of people were coming since there were going to be arrests, so I stuck close to Hawkeye and everyone. When we got there the train was pulling up and soldiers were unloading the terrorist people. One guy with an eye patch was set apart from the rest of them, I asumed that he was the leader and turned my attention to what Mustang was doing.

There was a kid in front of us with golden hair and eyes, a red coat, and he was pretty short too, there was a guy in full body armor standing next to him.

"Hi Fullmetal." When the Colonel said hello the kid looked disgusted and swore.

"$%^&, I wouldn't have helped if I knew we were in your district" So this was Fullmetal, huh, he seemed a lot different when I first saw him. Then again, I don't remember people very well, so he was as good as new to me.

I waved "Yo!" and caught his attention. He looked even more confused than Tucker when he saw me.

"Who are you?" I saw him looking from me too Mustang, crud, if he assumed that then I'll kill him! "Related to you Mustang?" I punched him in the face the moment he said that, and Mustang didn't look to happy either.

"How the HELL could I be related to that BASTARD!" I screamed, fully scarring him and the guy in the armor. He didn't interfere though, I think he was afraid of me attacking him.

"W-what the hell was that for!" He yelled back.

"For thinking that I was related to that idiot!" Mustang didn't say anything, this wasn't the worst thing that I had said about him. "Just because I have black hair, why dose everyone think that?"

"Becuase you have a murderous attitude when you want to Zira." Breda stated, and I whipped back around at the man.

"You stay out of this!"

"Alright, alright, sorry." Edward grumbled as he got up, as he was I grabbed him by the arm and went to throw him over but he caught himself and kicked my feet out from under me. From my new place on the ground I smiled.

"Nice! You're good!" I got up and brushed myself off and met his eyes.

"So who are you?" He asked

"Zira Shion, you're Edward Elric right?" I held out my hand and we shook, and then I heard some yells of pain. We all ran over and found the eye patch guy freed from his ropes with a previously concealed knife being pulled from a mans shoulder.

Riza stepped up, ready to shoot, but Mustang held her back and readied his hand. As the guy rushed us I clapped my hands, earning strange glances from Edward, and thrust them into the air. Blue white energy spidered out and gathered around eye patch guy, his breath condensed, and he started to stiffen and turn blue.

He collapsed on the ground and was barely conscious, he did manage to choke out "Who?" though. I grinned

"Zira Shion, The Waterdrop Alchemist at your service." I hadn't let loose in a while and it had felt goood. "Mustang you might wanna thaw him out, I think I went over board." I turned to leave but Ed and the Armor guy followed me. I stopped and looked at them.

"Okay I'll bite, who are you?" I said pointing at the armor.

"I'm Alphonse , Edwards little bother." I stopped, so he was Alphonse, but Ed was so small! I took a good look at the kid, I was 5 feet something or another. But Edward only came up to about the middle of my rib cage.

"Dang Ed, you are short." I said and I swear that the entire station froze up. Edward look really annoyed and close to killing me. Whoops, I guess I hit a sore spot.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULDN'T SEE YOUR FACE!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT IDIOT, YOU DEAF!" I screamed back, not even 30 minutes and I had had two screaming matches with the same person! Impressive, even for me.

Alphonse was holding Ed back from killing me while he continued to scream curses and threats at me. When he finally calmed down he looked at me

"How are you able to do alchemy like that?" He asked and I was confused, then I looked at my hands, my gloves were on so he couldn't see the circles. I slipped them off and showed both sides.

"Lots of tattoo work on my hands, that's how." I settled down in the car we were riding in and relaxed. I had a feeling that things were going to get interesting after today.

When we got back Ed and Al came to the office with us. I listed to the conversation, Ed apparently had automail on one arm, and he wanted to fix that. So he was looking for a specialist in biological alchemy. I grimaced.

"Ew, bio alchemy? That'd be Tucker right Mustang?" He nodded and found the file. The Elrics looked like they wanted to go immediately so Hawkeye went to get the car.

"I'm coming too." I said standing up from my chair. The colonel didn't say anything, he knew why I wanted to go.

As we drove there Mustang told them about the guys amazing achievement. A chimera that could speak, I was really glad that I had never seen it. Doing that kind of thing to any creature was disgusting to me. Even so, the guys looked excited, so I decided to speak up.

"Tucker is crazy, simple as that." I said and Ed and Al looked at me. "The mans divorced, hes doing bio alchemy, and he's trying to raise a daughter. I don't like him or trust him." Mustang sighed, he was well aware of my feelings about Tucker.

Before Ed could say anything we got there, and he got the 'he has a four year old, mind yourself' talk. It was worse than mine, because Ed had a habit of swearing a lot. Mustang rang the bell and we all walked up, but before the door opened I heard a bark, then Ed was gone, and a huge dog was in his place. Apparently Ed was one of those people dogs love to jump on.

I couldn't help but start laughing as Ed struggled to get out from under Alexander.

"Alexander that's bad!" I heard and saw Nina with Tucker behind her.

"Nina, I thought I asked you to tie him up?" Tucker said but Nina had spotted me and was ignoring her Father.

"Big sister!" She yelled and jumped up to hug me, I hugged back and picked her up. She waved to Ed and Al, completely unfazed my Al's armor. I had been slightly worried that he would scare her, but Al didn't radiate scary at all. Although if you got him going, Ed seemed to be scary.

We walked in and sat down, surrounded by piles of books and papers.

"I apologize, since my wife left its been hard to keep up." He said and cleaned off his chair. I sent Nina off to the yard to play. This looked like it was going to get serious and boring.

"Edward is interested in biological Alchemy, so I immediately pointed him to you, could you show him your research?" Mustang said, acting official and stuck up. Tucker didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that Ed was younger than me.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, but I must ask why, alchemy is all about equivalent exchange isn't it?" I stifled a growl in my throat, the way he was asking pissed me off. Mustang went to intervene, why I don't understand, but Edward cut him off.

" has a right to know" he said and took of his coat. His right arm was automail, and after he explained why Al was in armor, I was in dead shock. They had committed the taboo and acted like nothing had happened. I could only imagine what they had went though when they lost their mom, and tried to bring her back, I didn't want to imagine it. It seemed like something that would drive most people mad.

Tucker was satisfied and he led us through the room with the chimeras in it. It took all my self control not to run, and when we were out I silently sighed. That's when we reached his record room, Ed and Al were amazed, and I was pretty impressed with it myself. It wasn't anything like the central library, but for one person it was pretty cool. The brothers started reading immediately and I went to leave with the Colonel but he stopped me.

"Help the Elrics with their research Zira, I'll have one of the guys get you three tonight."

I groaned "But why?" he didn't answer me, he just left. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then found some books to read. I settled back and started to read, soon forgetting my annoyance with Mustang.

**Me- well, how did I do?**

**Ed- its long, and it took you forever.**

**Me- I had no idea where to end it, and I had a minor writers block for a few days.**

**Ed- So tragic.**

**Me- (whacks) anyway, I've started a new fic, its not posted yet, but it will be soon. :D**

**Ed- She's been writing a lot lately.**

Me- Please excuse my eternally long breaks. I have school and life to juggle, it ain't easy.

**Ed- (sigh) Please read and review.**


End file.
